Warzone Agent Goddard
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Warzone Agent Goddard will be introduced to any charcter of the appropriate level by way of an mission, or can be contacted directly. Information Warzone Hero Coordinator Agent Goddard volunteered to help coordinate hero actions in the hazardous zone called Warburg. His cautiously positive attitude has served him well during the endless battle between the heroes of Paragon City and the villains of the Rogue Isles. Initial Contact Arachnos's Marshal Blitz has gone rogue and taken over the island. While both sides are busy fighting to get control of the rocket out of his hands, there are a lot of other battles that need to be fought as well. That's what I'm here for. By completing missions in this zone, we can hurt Arachnos, and assist our fellow heroes. All of my missions will take place in Warburg, and while my missions are all against Arachnos, you might still meet hostile players while getting to them. So, if you're not interested in PvP, you might want to pursue another contact. Missions Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. Constant patrols are necessary to monitor villain activity in Warburg. We've set up a series of waypoints that will mark a patrol route for you. We've set your waypoints. Keep your eyes open, and learn the terrain. You may see villains out there. You don't have to engage them to finish the mission, but that is kind of missing the point of this zone. This is an open battle area, so you can fight villains if you want to. and remember that some villains will want to fight you. Be careful out there. Notes * There are actually six waypoints, rather than the five that are mentioned as the primary objective. Debriefing You might have seen the Rocket out there while patrolling. Launching that Rocket can get you an edge against the bad guys, even in base raids. It's a valuable resource, and the villains know it. If you're going to be fighting for control of the rocket, you need to know the layout of it. You might want to explore some in there on your own. Temporary Power Upon completion of this mission, a hero will receive the Hyper Phase temporary power. Disarm bombs to decrease all Villains' Damage Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. The battle for Warburg continues. We were trying to set up a forward command base, but an Arachnos squad caught us by surprise. Even now, they're set bombs to detonate the place. If you can defeat them and defuse the bombs they've set, it will help us win this conflict. If the base goes live, it will help us coordinate and hamper the villains, reducing the damage output of all villains in this zone by 1%. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it adds up, and counter-balances villain efforts on their side. This has to be done quickly, you'll only have 60 minutes. Defeat all the Arachnos in there and disarm those bombs. You only have 60 minutes, so hurry! Badge Debriefing Good work. The villains have been weakened by our new outpost, but the battle isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Rescue kidnapped Longbow Communications Officer Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. Arachnos has captured one of our communications officers. We have to defeat all her captors and get her back. Dosing so will not only rescue a valued agent in danger, but will also hinder the villains' efforts to gather information, decreasing the damage resistance of all villains in Warburg by 1%. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it can add up, and also offsets the villains' plans to increase their power in Warburg. There isn't much time for this operation. You'll only have 60 minutes to rescue the communications officer and get her out. Once you've found her, lead her out of the base to win. You only have 60 minutes. Good luck. Notable NPCs * Com. Officer, Longbow Warden (12), (Captive) Badge Debriefing Great work. Our agent is safe and the villains are reeling. Keep up the pressure! Defeat all Arachnos in supply warehouse within 60 minutes Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. Arachnos has over-run one of our supply caches that was full of important equipment. You've got to defeat all the Arachnos troops in there so we can get it back. If you can do it, not only will it help us, it will also boost the damage of all heroes in the zone by 1%. It adds up, and helps to counter villain attempt to undermine us. We have several operations that need the equipment in that warehouse, so you'll have to finish this within 60 minutes Nothing fancy here. Just defeat them all and drive them out. You have 60 minutes. You'd better get moving. Badge Debriefing You really saved the day on that one. This battle isn't over, but we're a bit closer to winning. Briefing This mission takes place in the PvP zone of Warburg. You may encounter other hostile players during the course of this mission. An Arachnos raiding team has stolen some new uniform-enhancement technology from one of our bases. If you can recover it, we can use it to provide a 1% bonus to damage resistance to all heroes in the Warburg Zone. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it can add up, and it also offsets the villains' attempts to undermine us. The technology will self-destruct in 60 minutes, so you won't have much time. You'll have to recover the technology Arachnos stole from us, and also defeat the Raider leader and her cronies to keep the technology secret. You only have 60 minutes, so you'll have to move quickly. Badge Debriefing Heroes all throughout the zone owe you for that. Every bit helps to stem the tide of evil. You've done some great work. Keep up the good fight!